In your head zombie
by S'Lia
Summary: Une histoire de plus de "Oh mon dieu Jack est mort." ...Et une fois de plus il a traumatisé le légiste. Ou sa rencontre avec le NCIS.


**Titre**: _"In your head zombie" _  
**Fandoms**: Torchwood, NCIS  
**Genre:** flirt ( Jack est....Jack) , humour, cross over, OS

**Résumé:** Une histoire de plus de "Oh mon dieu Jack est mort." ...Et une fois de plus il a traumatisé le légiste.  
Ou sa rencontre avec le NCIS.

* * *

"_Vous voyez, cette histoire remonte à mes dernières années d'études. L'étude portait sur le cas d'une demoiselle un peu comme vous. On l'a retrouvé en base d'une falaise, déchiquetée par les rochers, tout comme vous, hormis ._."

En premier, il entendit une voix masculine et usée par l'âge, qui vraisemblablement lui parlait. C'était étonnant car il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et il savait qu'il n'attendait personne de connu pour le moment. C'était encore plus étonnant vu son état. Un peu cadavérique. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là dessus, déjà il sentait le râle se frayer un chemin à travers sa gorge, et l'air s'immiscer à nouveau dans son organisme, gonflant ses poumons pour une autre première fois. La douleur à laquelle il était impossible de s'habituer, comme réintégrer un corps écharpé ou aux membres brisés avec en plus les effets d'une cuite mémorable.

Son corps se plia par réflexe en expirant une courte mais forte exhalation douloureuse, un râle étouffé qui ne dépassait jamais la frontière de ses lèvres.

Impossible. Il ne s'y habituerait à cette résurrection. C'était une damnée chienne douloureuse.

Deux yeux d'un bleu de cinéma s'ouvrirent. La lumière foudroya ses pupilles. A chaque fois il le regrettait. Ah, toutes ses excuses. Il loucha sur la lame dangereusement proche de sa poitrine glabre et nue -pour changer - . Cette fois, il ne le regrettait pas. Du bout du doigt, il poussa le scalpel tenu par un médecin légiste proche de l'apoplexie. -Il espérait parce que l'homme avait l'air assez vieux pour succomber à une crise cardiaque. -

Aussitôt, il revêtit un sourire délicieusement séducteur. " Doucement, on ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un se blesse n'est-ce pas?"

Le légiste regarda son cadavre détourner la lame de son scalpel. Il réalisa. " Sainte Marie !" expira-t-il éberlué. " Vous êtes vivant."

Le sourire flirteur s'accentua, sur un homme aussi bien fait, doté de si beaux yeux, ce fut presque aveuglant.  
" Capitaine Jack Harkness, sir. " corrigea-t-il. "Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Malgré les circonstances." Il le ponctua d'un geste désignant la salle d'autopsie, où les gens devaient rarement prendre la peine de s'éveiller pour écouter ses histoires. Le capitaine s'assit, notant la fraîcheur de la table métallique sous sa peau nue. Non pas qu'il s'en soucie. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise cet homme, nu et réveillé sur sa table. - Non pas qu'il ait à se soucier de son physique.-  
C'était bien ce qui gênait le légiste, homme qui nettoya vigoureusement les lunettes le temps d'appréhender la situation.

" Mais...Vous étiez mort." Oui, voilà l'élément qui le gênait. De toutes ses années de pratiques, il n'avait jamais vu un tel cas. " Vraiment mort." Il avait vu des hypothermies qui semblaient miraculeuses, des organismes aux rythmes ralentis au point de mimer la mort. Mais il était méticuleux. Il était bon dans son domaine. Et un homme qui était mort lui parlait. Et ne paraissait absolument pas dérouté par la situation.

"Oh ça." minimisa Jack Harkness. " Oui, ça arrive. On fait souvent l'erreur." Il tapota son épaule, un peu trop gentiment, pour le rassurer.  
Et c'était vrai. Il s'était réveillé dans une morgue plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. En même temps qui souhaiterait ça? Au moins cette fois s'était-il réveillé avant le début de l'autopsie. Beaucoup moins douloureux. Et difficile à étouffer par la suite.

"Vous êtes vivant." continuait de murmurer le légiste sans parvenir à sortir de son choc initial.

Jack fit passer ses jambes par dessus la table, regarda autour de lui à la recherche de vêtements. La nudité ne lui posait aucun problème. Seulement il tenait à son manteau. Et il doutait que le reste du personnel apprécie autant la vision de sa peau nue. Tout magnifique qu'il était.

" Doc, - oh quel est votre nom déjà?- , vous auriez encore mes vêtements dans le coin?"

Le docteur sortit alors de sa transe. " Oh dear, bien sûr. Docteur Mallard" Il se redressa et sa blouse blanche. " Je crains que je n'ai déjà envoyé vos vêtements à Abby, Monsieur Harkness. Mais..." Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'au moins une blouse. " on devrait pouvoir s'arranger. Je doute malheureusement qu'on vous laisse vagabonder ainsi dans les locaux. Bien qu'il y ait eu cette aventure de retour de mon voyage en Namibie. Vous voyez mon assistant de l'époque avait la fâcheuse manie de..."  
" Appelez-moi Jack, docteur. " Son pouce caressa doucement sa main.

" Oh hum..." Le docteur Mallard fléchit sous cette nouvelle démonstration de flirt plus que flagrante. Il bougea, mal à l'aise. " Ducky."

" Bien Ducky, j'ai besoin de certains papiers qui se trouvaient dans mon manteau. Et ah oui, où sommes nous doc?"

" Je crains que nous soyons aux bureaux du NCIS, Washington DC, à la morgue."

" Le NCIS? Oh je n'ai encore jamais eu affaire à eux. Maintenant, ses yeux brillèrent de malice, racontez-moi..."

*

Timothy Mcgee n'était pas surnommé "le bleu" pour rien. Il était après tout le bleu de l'équipe. Et on avait tendance à oublier que Tony n'était pas le seul à le taquiner là-dessus, et en profiter. Mais une fois encore, il était le bleu. Il était normal qu'on lui donne les tâches les ingrates pour le moment. - Quoi qu'à en juger par Tony, il n'avait pas fini d'être celui qui va chercher le café et transporte le matériel le plus lourd.-

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était d'aller à la morgue voir Ducky pour des nouvelles. Parce que le patron s'impatientait. Parce que le légiste s'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, avait rarement fini. Et son comportement avec les morts, le dérangeait un peu. Les morts, ouverts et sanglants, même non ouverts et non sanglants, n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé non plus. N'était son boulot qui le forçait à le côtoyer, il éviterait cet endroit comme la peste, gentil Ducky ou non. Et Tim estimait que c'était un malaise parfaitement justifié.

Il fit une pause aux portes de la salle d'autopsie. La voix de Ducky filtrait, résonnant étrangement. Il avait cette voix basse et dosée qu'il utilisait pour raconter ses histoires. Il racontait des histoires aux cadavres.

Il était normal que ça le perturbe un peu non?

Un éclat de rire coupa le flux continu d'une mésaventure dans le Maine, qui incluait une équipe de locaux peu loquaces. L'agent Mcgee se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix du docteur Mallard. Elle sonnait beaucoup plus jeune. L'assistant de docteur-Palmer?- était de repos pourtant, non? Curieux, il s'engouffra dans la pièce. Quelle vision l'accueillit. Une espèce de mannequin, modèle masculin, se tenait sur une table d'autopsie vêtu d'une blouse de médecin. Et uniquement ça. Et malgré toutes les taquineries des autres, il n'était pas intéressé par les hommes. Mais en plus de ça... Il cligna des yeux. L'homme qui parlait avec Ducky - mon dieu était-ce du flirt?- ressemblait étrangement à l'homme inconnu trouvé à côté de leur victime. En un peu plus vivant.

Il était perdu.

Le docteur Mallard se tourna le premier vers lui, soudain visiblement moins confortable. " Ah Timothy, je suppose que Jethro s'impatiente?"

Timothy acquiesça sans détacher ses yeux du cadav- euh de l'homme. L'homme à moitié nu, sur une table d'autopsie. Tony ne le croirait jamais. Quand à Gibbs... mon dieu. Il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Jamais.

" Timothy je vous présente le capitaine Jack Harkness. " Un capitaine qui l'empêcha de poser la moindre question, et pourtant il en mourrait d'envie, en se mettant sur pied d'un mouvement leste. Trop d'anatomie masculine lui fut dévoilée, toute bien proportionnée et agréable quelle soit. La blouse ne cachait pas grand chose, et pourtant cet homme arrivait à être parfaitement à l'aise, et même faire paraître sa tenue pour un simple détail par son assurance.

Troublant. Plus que la lueur qui avait illuminé ses yeux à son entrée. Et qui grandit alors que le Capitaine tendit la main, sans aucune intention de secouer la sienne. Non, au contraire il la porta à ses lèvres d'un mouvement délibérément lent. Et sans le quitter des yeux, il en effleura lentement la paume d'un Timothy tétanisé. " Hello cutie." fut son murmure charmeur."Charmé." Alors que le pauvre Tim atteignait des niveaux de combustions faciale inégalée, l'homme se tourna vers Ducky, ravi. " Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de votre ravissant assistant, doc."

Et à l'horreur grandissante de Tim qui se sentait tomber dans une sorte d'univers parallèle diabolique, Duck secoua la tête en un rire indulgent. Qu'il réservait habituellement aux bêtises de Tony ou d'Abby " Capitaine..." Le ton était beaucoup trop clément. " L'agent Mcgee est un agent de terrain." Et l'agent Mcgee s'empressa de garder ses mains pour lui, bien à l'abri au cas où l'hurluberlu décide de le resaluer pour corriger son erreur.

Et le capitaine Jack Harkness sourit encore, ses yeux détaillant lentement le jeune agent. Aucun doute, c'était bien une lueur d'intérêt qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Toute amusée qu'elle soit.

Tim cligna des yeux. Mon dieu, est-ce que cet exhibitionniste le draguait? Jamais. Il ne parlerait Jamais de ça aux autres. S'il s'en remettait.

_Fin

* * *

_

Il faudrait plus de xover pour la sauvegarde du monde - et me nourrir *3* -  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne sais pas trop s'il y a du monde par ici.

Kiss, Lia


End file.
